Esidisi
|japname = エシディシ |birthname = |namesake = AC/DC (Australian hard rock band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = Greater than 92,000''JoJo 6251'' |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1938 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Presumably originated from American Continent''Chapter 101: A True Warrior'' |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7 Ch. 61 The End of A Proud Man (cameo) Vol. 7, Ch. 64 The Red Stone of Asia |mangafinal = Vol. 9 Ch. 80 An Ensured Victory (physical body) Vol. 10 Ch. 82 The Stolen Body |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Keiji Fujiwara (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Esidisi". ACDC (エシディシ Eshidishi) is a major antagonist and one of the Pillar Men featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Like Wham and Cars, ACDC is very confident in his powers and abilities and sees humans as inferior. However, he has a more violent temper than the others to the point that he has to cry and sob to calm himself down. ACDC has shown to act dishonorably and deceptively as long as it will bring Cars' goal to fruition, as shown when he possesses the defenseless Suzie Q to stall Joseph and co. for some time. However, Joseph notes that this marks a loyal side to ACDC's personality, in that he is willing to give up his own honor and pride for the success of his friends. Synopsis History ACDC is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. Along with Cars, he traveled with two children who would grow to be Wham and Santana. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millenia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency ACDC, along with Wham and Cars, were discovered by Nazis in Rome. He later appears with Wham and Cars in pursuit of the Red Stone of Aja held by Lisa Lisa before helping in attacking a Nazi facility and killing Mark, a Nazi Caesar befriended. He follows Wham when he is taken away by Joseph in order to protect Caesar and Speedwagon, foiling Joseph's plans by swallowing the dynamite he had planned to use. In desperation Joseph bluffs that with only one month of training he could defeat the two of them. Intrigued, Wham and ACDC both implant a wedding ring inside him, which will kill him if he does not defeat them and take their antidotes within a month. On that note they leave in search for the Red Stone. is killed by ACDC]] After learning of the whereabouts of the Red Stone of Aja, he attacked and killed Loggins, initiating a fight with Joseph Joestar. In his battle with Joseph, he tries to intimidate him by disabling Joseph's deceptive tactics. ACDC cuts the hidden rope through which Joseph plans to send "ripple" energy to hurt him with his boiling hot blood vessels, which he also utilizes to attack Joseph. Nevertheless, he falls for Joseph's more sophisticated deception, for Joseph has predicted his action and employed the cut-and-restore rope trick. His bones and muscles are destroyed but his brain and blood vessels possess Suzie Q, who takes the Red Stone of Aja and sends it to Cars in Switzerland. ACDC then turns Suzie Q into a "blood bomb", but Joseph and Caesar attack Suzie Q at the same time, their ripples cancelling each other out and keeping Suzie Q unharmed, but forcing ACDC out of her body. ACDC clings onto Joseph but is finished off by the sunlight. Abilities Just like vampires, ACDC can only be killed if his brain is destroyed. If its the only thing left, he can grow tentacles from it to attach himself on someone else and posses them. He also has blood-based abilities, possibly a reference to the Foreigner song, Hot Blooded. Master Strategist: Despite his violent temper, ACDC is a brilliant tactician, being able to see through Joseph's deception and even managing to thwart his insidious plans using his own, something no other villain in the series demonstrated. ACDC also traveled to China and is knowledgeable in Sun Tzu's Art of War, and knows about his theory "all warfare is based on deception". : Using Flame Mode, ACDC is able to raise his body temperature in order to heat his blood up to 500 degrees Celsius, then hurl it out melting anything the blood touches. Erratic Blaze King Mode (怪焰王 Kaien'nō Mōdo): After entering his Heat Mode, ACDC extends his blood vessels out of his body and makes them into long, prehensile needles with which he injects his boiling blood into enemies. Erratic Blaze King's Giant Cartwheel Prison Mode (怪焰王大車獄の流法 Kaien'nō Daishagoku no Mōdo): After creating several holes in his back, ACDC makes a huge spinning jump, while extending his blood vessels out of the newly created holes, similar to a hedgehog's spines. He then attacks using his blood vessels to surround his enemies, giving them little room to escape. Self Detonation: As a last resort, ACDC is able to detonate his own body, in order to cover a wide area with his boiling blood to kill a big group of enemies. Presumably, not even ACDC himself can survive after preforming this attack. In Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle ACDC is one of the playable characters on the All Star Battle game . Since he only faced one battle in the manga/anime (against Joseph) the devolpers took some liberty to make his moveset a little more compatible with the rest of the game's cast. Like his Blood Vessels attack, since they never hit Joseph on the story, on the game the attack makes the opponent burn and explode, much like how ACDC explained it before trying to attack Joseph with it in Battle Tendency . Gallery Acdc.jpg|ACDC in development in All-Star Battle 100 acdc.jpg|ACDC as a figure CarsACDCWham.png|The Pillar men are freed Esidisi ASB.jpg|ACDC's render in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Esidisi ring.png|ACDC's Wedding Ring in Joseph's throat Trivia *In the game Imperishable Night from Touhou Project the comment for Kaguya's Spell Card Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield" (Lunatic) references ACDC. References Site Navigation Category:Part II Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists